Horror Game
by Zuhako Minaze
Summary: Akashi bersyukur pada dua hal: Karena tuhan menciptakan wanita penakut, dan karena manusia menciptakan Game Horror/T untuk bahasa kasar/Untuk Seizenber


**Horror Game**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**T**

**Romance / Humor**

**Akashi Seijuurou x Momoi Satsuki**

_**("Akashi bersyukur pada dua hal: Karena tuhan menciptakan wanita pnakut, dan karena manusia menciptakan game horror.")**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNTUK SEIZENBER (Nanti lihat A/N paling bawah ya)**

Pagi yang indah. Burung-burung berkicauan, angin berhembus pelan, langit cerah, dan orang-orang yang masih damai.

Masih

Bukan berarti tidak akan terjadi, bukan?

"Kyaaaa!" teriakan itu membuat tetangga sebelah yang masih tidur dengan lelap terbangun dan mengucapkan kata;

"Sh*t! Aku masih ingin tidur! F*cking Dumbass!" Katanya sambil melemparkan jam weker kearah rumah sang tersangka. Sebut saja nama orang itu Kagami Taiga—anak blasteran Jepang-Amerika yang suka berkata kasar pada siapa saja.

Ah, kembali pada teriakan tadi.

Sang tersangka, yang biasa dipanggil Momoi atau Sa-chin atau Satsuki atau Momoi-san atau Momocchi itu, hanya dapat menutup matanya. Dia sangat ketakutan—dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan jam weker yang menembus kaca jendelanya dan membuat kacanya berlubang.

Dia menatap horror ke arah Tab-nya. Tab merk Apple yang sangat terkenal itu agak retak karena dia hempaskan ke lantai. Padahal jika dihitung-hitung, harga tab itu bisa menghidupinya selama 3 minggu. Apalagi, tab itu pemberian Akashi, orang sangat dicintai Mo—

Ups.

Dan bertambahlah teriakan Colossal di pagi hari itu.

"HEI BISAKAH KAU DIAM?! AKU SEDANG MENCOBA TIDUR!"

Sekali lagi, sebuah bola basket melayang dan memecahkan kaca jendela rumah Momoi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menguras uang untuk renovasi kaca jendelanya yang pecah akibat lemparan tetangga sebelah, Momoi kembali menatap Tab-nya itu.

"Main .. Tidak .. Main .. Tidak .." Gumamnnya.

"Cap cip cup kembang kuncup .." Momoi mempraktekkan cara jitu untuk memilih yang diajarkan oleh sahabat DIMnya.

Dan ternyata jawabannya,

"Main saja deh!"

Momoi meregangkan otot tangannya. Mental dia persiapkan. Seperti orang yag ingin berperang, dia menatap tajam ke arah Tab-nya. Dia buka suatu aplikasi yang berbentuk seperti mata yang terkena iritasi. Judul aplikasi itu;

EYES – THE HORROR GAME

"Ayo kita mulai .." Katanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Dia mulai memainkan game-nya. Dimulai dari ruang tidur, lalu beranjak keluar—masih aman. Namun ..

"KYAAA APA ITU KOTAK GERAK-GERAK!" Teriaknya sambil berusaha mengeluarkan game-nya. Namun, karena tab itu pernah terhempas oleh pemiliknya sendiri, tab-nya merajuk dan tidak merespon apa yang dilakukan Momoi.

Tapi game-nya masih tetap jalan dan hantu yang ada di dalam game itu mendekat.

"KYAAA!" Momoi masih terus berteriak kencang.

Ehm, bersyukurlah Kagami sedang tidak ada di Rumah. Jika dia ada di Rumah, mungkin jatah makan Momoi selama 6 bulan akan terkuras habis karena harus merenovasi rumahnya.

"Satsuki! Ada apa?!" Seorang lelaki mendobrak pintu kamar Momoi. Momoi yang jantungnya masih 'ajep-ajep' segera berlari ke lelaki itu dan memeluknya erat.

Sungguh, Lelaki itu datang di saat yang tepat.

"Hei .. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya sambil membelai surai _pink_ Satsuki.

Kesempatan di dalam Kesempitan ..

"Hiks ... tadi ... tadi ... a-a-aku ... main ... g-game ... ho .. rror .." Kata Momoi sambil menangis. Lelaki yang sangat _Lucky _tadi mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Game Horror? Kau memainkan game itu?" Katanya.

"I-iya .." Akhirnya Momoi bisa mengontrol tangisnya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada lelaki itu. dan betapa terkejutnya ia, saat melihat wajah yang ada dihadapanya sekarang.

"A-a-a-a-a ... Akashi-kun?" Momoi tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang selama ini dicintainya, disayanginya, yang fotonya terus dia pandangi setiap ingin tidur (berharap semoga dia bermimpi tentang Akashi).

_"Aku kira yang kupeluk tadi Dai-chan .."_

Satu masalah, Momoi yang tuli apa suara Aomine dan Akashi itu sama?

Ah, Momoi, Junichi Suwabe dan Hiroshi Kamiya itu orang yang sangat sangat berbeda ..

Ah, ayo kembali ke cerita.

"Ah, biar kutebak. Kau memainkan game horror itu, kau ketakutan, **menghempaskan tab-nya ke lantai **dan berteriak. Apa aku salah?" Tanya Akashi sambil menekankan kata 'menghempaskan tab-nya ke lantai' itu.

Momoi menunduk. Dia tahu Akashi pasti sangat marah kepadanya karena dia telah merusak benda yang telah Akashi berikan padanya.

"M-maaf .." Kata Momoi pelan. Akashi hanya memandang Momoi dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kau masih ingin main game itu?" Tanya Akashi datar.

"Umm ..." Momoi nampak ragu.

"Jujur saja. Aku tidak akan marah." Katanya. Momoi memandang Akashi dengan tatapan ah-masa-sih, sedangkan Akashi hanya memandang Momoi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Um .. I-i-iya ..."

"Sou ka .." Kata Akashi. Dia memandang lekat Momoi. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf kepada seluruh teman dan keluarga dan meminta diikhlaskan dan direlakan.

Momoi merasa, sebentar lagi dia akan mengepakkan sayap menuju alam akhirat sana ..

"Kalau begitu ... Kau boleh main."

Jreeng ..

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?" Momoi yang awalnya sudah berhurai ria kini mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Setiap kau main, aku akan selalu ada disebelahmu."

Licik.

"Uhm ... Baiklah .." Momoi hanya menyetujuinya saja.

Di dalam lubuk hati Momoi, dia sangat senang karena di sebelahnya akan selalu hadir Ksatria berkuda Lumping—ehm, berkuda Putih maksudnya.

Dan di dalam lubuk hati Akashi, dia sangat bahagia karena dia akan selalu dipeluk oleh wanita yang diam-diam disukainya.

.

.

.

.

"Satsuki, sepertinya jangan lewat tangga itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tadi mengklik simbol mata itu kan? Simbol itu memperlihatkan dimana hantunya be—"

GREP! Sebuah tubuh langsung memeluk lelaki bersurai merah itu.

"Jangan bilang begitu, dong! Aku jadinya takut!" Kata Momoi sambil bergetar. Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Momoi.

"Jangan takut, aku ada disini."

.

.

.

.

"KYAAA! HANTUNYA MUNCUL!"

"OH DAMN! AKU SEDANG MENCOBA UNTUK TI—ARGH! SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR GUNTING INI?!"

"Memarahi Satsuki, jangan harap kau masih mempunyai kepala."

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Haai! Sei-kun kembali pada fanfic kedua! Gimana? Humor dan romancenya berasa? Hm .. menurut Sei-kun sih, **tentu saja romancenya sangat tidak berasa** dan **humornya sangat garing**. Maafkan Sei-kun, wahai para Readers #sungkem

Ah, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari game horror yang Sei-kun mainin sama sepupu. Gamenya emang bikin ajep-ajep.

Nah, fanfic ini untuk **Author Seizenber.** Yah, walaupun ini bukan hari ultah lo, tapi gue bikinin ini untuk lo. Kenapa? Karena kemungkinan gue gk bisa nepatin janji gue buat bikin ff pas hari ultah lo. Jadi gue publish duluan aja, anggep aja ini salam perkenalan gue sama lu (soalnya gue gk pernah punya temen di ffn), kalo gue gk bikin ff buat ultah lo, anggep aja ini ff buat ultah lo—walaupun kecepetan :v

Dan, maaf ff x kependekan, humorgaring, romance tidak berasa dan lainnya. Hontou ni Gomennasai /.\

Oke, segini dulu. nantikan fanfic Sei-kun yang lain~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE?**


End file.
